Shiruku Dodensei
Shiruku Dodensei is a student at Hoshin Girls Academy's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Shiruku Dodensei.jpg Shiruku Dodensei 2.jpg Shiruku Dodensei 3.jpg Shiruku Dodensei Casual.jpg|Casual Attire Shiruku Dodensei SchoolSwimsuit.jpg|School Swimsuit Shiruku Dodensei CulturalFestival Idol.jpg|Shiruku dressed as an idol during a cultural festival Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Conductive Silk: Gives her the ability to emit conductive and extremely durable spider silk from her skin. When electricity makes contact with this silk, the voltage of it will suddenly greatly increase. She can also control her spider silk until she disconnects it from her body. Her skin is non-conductive, resulting in the outside of her body being immune to electricity. Techniques Spider Grapple: Shiruku shoots a cluster of her silk towards something and wraps around it. She can use this to grab onto ledges and swing or anchor herself to something in her environment. Spider Yank: Shiruku shoots a cluster of her silk towards her ally, wraps it around their body, and then yanks them towards her. She usually uses this to pull her allies or civilians away from danger. Spider Jack: While wearing her Hero Costume, Shiruku shoots two strands of her silk towards her opponent and then wraps them around one of their limbs. She then conducts electricity from her costume into her opponent. She usually uses this technique if she is trying to either conserve the power supply of her Hero Costume or is being extra careful about not doing too much damage to her target. Super Moves Web: Shiruku shoots a cluster of her silk weaved together at her opponent and then as it travels, she almost instantly unravels her silk into a net, covering her target if it lands. When she charges this move with electricity with her Hero Costume, she calls this Electric Web. Power Lines: Shiruku emits several clusters of her silk that she charges with electricity through her Hero Costume and flails them around her, electrocuting anyone that they make contact with. She can also focus the direction of these towards her target instead. If she uses a singular version of this technique, she calls it Power Line. Other Normal Hero Costume Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Electricity/Lightning Quirks due to her skin being immune their Quirks and her attacks getting empowered by them. Bad Equipment & Weapons * Electric Spider Costume: Her Hero Costume is designed to allow her to easily emit her silk through her clothes and to provide electricity to her silk. The blue and dark blue parts of her Hero Costume are made thin enough for her to be able to easily emit her silk through it. They are also made of her own silk, causing electricity to be easily conducted and augmented when it making contact with it. Electricity is emitted into the blue and dark blue parts of her Hero Costume by the purple parts when she gives the vocal command E-1, E-2, E-3, or E-MAX for escalating levels of voltage. Alternatively, she can press one of the two gray buttons which are surrounded by walls of material on her chest which are for the purpose of preventing them from being accidentally pressed to activate an E-2 level of voltage. She can stop her Hero Costume from emitting electricity by either saying E-OFF or pressing ones of her two buttons again. Her Hero Costume only responses to her voice. * External Pockets: She has four external pockets around her waist. They are made of non-conductive material. She usually keeps first aid equipment in these, as well as some extra supplies for treating electric shocks. Shiruku Dodensei HeroCostume.png|Electric Spider Costume Battles Trivia * Her name Shiruku means Silk and Dodensei means Conductive. * Her appearance is Milinda Brantini from the series Heavy Object. * Her birthday is the day that the anime her appearance is taken from first aired. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hoshin Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe